Crushes,Kisses and dreams - Chapters 2-8
by flight 29 down girl
Summary: Nathan and Daley and Eric and Taylor are starting to realize the no dating rule is as bogus as Melissa thinks it is. Will they disban it?


Chapter 2

Nathan and Daley

Day 18- Chilloween Eve

Nathan

Daley finally wanted to talk about what Melissa said. Yes! I fingered the blue bracelet - my Chilloween present for just her- behind my back as a surprise after I know she feels the same way. Daley started talking when she thought I was ready.

"We're total opposites."

"Not entirely," I say putting a positive spin on the subject.

"How could she possibly think we would like one another?" Daley asked confused," You're headstrong, impulsive and you don't even think! I can never be with someone like that."

Okay. Enough with the hammering! I thought. What was Daley even saying? I tried to break in but couldn't. Daley continues with, "there's no way you have feelings for me because I would never have those feelings about you right?" okay I needed this to stop. Daley didn't even notice how I sounded chocked up and on the verge of tears.

"Right that's a relief." I finally said" Glad we had this settled"

"lets just forget it ever happened okay?" Daley asked. I nodded and spoke almost crying. "Sure" she walks away oblivious to how I feel. Great start to Chilloween, I thought I won't be having any fun now.

The only problem? I can't stop thinking about her. I know we can't date here but the way I feel isn't gonna change any time soon. So I sit down, letting the tears fall. my rejected heart hurting with each letter of her name I write in the sand.

Chapter 3

Eric and Taylor

Day 6

"I'm feeling bad. She saved my life yesterday." Eric said with pity.

"Get over it!" I yelled "Now are you with me or not?' when he nodded I smiled mischievously. Ready to blow Melissa's confession. She's gonna learn her place even if I have to humiliate her in front of the bad boy.

The video plays all over camp with me and Eric laughing hysterically as Jackson runs over to the plane and starts banging on the door.

"you don't think I did this on purpose do you?' I asked using my best pouting face." I must have picked up Melissa's tape by accident. No biggie."

"Yeah it is a big deal." Jackson says angrily, "Melissa's out there crying because of you." Lex takes the tape out and Jackson puts it in his shirt muttering one last threat at the two of us.

"all this because of a stupid shirt."

Chapter 4 - Author's Note

The six couples are still on the island and want to date each other really bad.

Chapter 5

Jackson and Melissa

Melissa's Video Diary

I know we shouldn't date each other on the island, but I can't stop thinking about Jackson. He's so sweet and very funny. He is a great leader too. Strong, silent and fair all at the same time. He's also kind of mysterious and that's crazy hot. Okay Mel relax a little. Anyway, I want to show Jackson how I feel and see if he wants to date me too but if he says no it will break my heart. But also at the same time I don't want to wait either. I promised myself last night that I would follow my heart in this and wow! I am. Wish me luck Diary. I really hope Jackson goes for it!

Jackson

Melissa comes up to me and she has a big smile on her face.

"Hey." she says. I smile back

"What's up?"

"Jackson I wanted to tell you something but I'm a little nervous." I move away from camp a little until I can see nothing but white and blue beach.

"Go for it Mel. You can tell me anything."

She looks around nervously before she continues.

"Jackson you're so-"

I know what's coming and I hope my racing heartbeat doesn't give my true feelings away. I step a little closer so I'm the only thing she sees. Melisa is having a hard time containing her secret. Eyes lock with mine and she steps up closing the gap between us. Slowly she whispers through the kiss.

"I can't stop thinking about you Jackson and I know we need to wait until we get back home but it's so hard and if rescue doesn't come soon…"

I cut her off. "I know Mel. Its hard for me too, waiting for rescue to come. But we have this. Together now." I gave her back what she felt and it was so nice being with her right now with no Eric to annoy us." we let go and she's excited.

"I love you Jackson." Melissa says raising her arms up in the air." and I don't care you knows it."

I stop her from confessing her love by taking her hands and pulling her in for a big hug.

"They already know about your crush Mel." I smiled touched that she was so ecstatic about the secret she divulged earlier, "they didn't need to know in the first place though .It was private."

Melissa stopped talking and puts her head on my chest. It feels good and we stand there as time stands still at least for a little while.

Chapter 6

Nathan and Daley

Daley's video diary

I made a huge mistake on Chilloween with Nathan. I lied to him and said we shouldn't be together when in reality I want nothing but that. Day 13 only confirmed my feelings and when I found out that he felt the same way I was overjoyed. But what do I do now? He makes me happy no doubt and I care about him but we can't date each other on the island .but, oh god he is so adorable….

I whipped around hearing footsteps behind me. What if Nathan heard my confession?

Black hair surfaced and I realized it was only Melissa

"Hey Mel just the person I wanted to see." I said happy. "Maybe you can help me."

"What's the matter Daley?" Melissa asked and I explained the situation.

"Nathan's been flirting with me for a while and I want to show how I really feel but I don't know how. What should I do Mel?"

" do you like it.? "she asked

I said yes.

Mel smiled and said follow your heart. I told her I would.

"Good."

Nathan

"Close your eyes Daley" I whispered. I counted to three and we connected. I knew she knew I wanted to try kissing her on my own and Daley put her arms around my neck and we stayed like that. Unmoving as the waves rolled in and out behind us .I didn't notice distracted by the beautiful thing I was doing and I wanted to stay there all day kissing her just like that.

Chapter 7

Eric and Taylor

Eric's video diary

I know I'm crazy but that's only because Taylor makes me nervous. The only way I can mask it is if I joke with her. Which makes both of us laugh so I feel better.

Chapter 8

Jackson and Melissa

Melissa's Video Diary

Jackson totally went for it! He was so surprised. I'm proud of myself. I am definitely getting over my shyness, even though Jackson makes me nervous sometimes.

Jackson

Mel surprised me with a big kiss today. I want to tell her I love her back but that would be going against my rule. Well, I guess its pretty useless now since its already gone.

"Melissa I love you back." I whispered to her that night in the tent.

Her breathing across the way was still so I knew she was asleep.

"Daley." Nathan whispered and I rolled my eyes at his childishness. But then I realized I was doing the same thing.

"ERIC!" Taylor screamed as Eric kicked her. It was on purpose obviously. Then I heard the girls.

"Nathan." Daley smiled to herself in her sleep. "Stop."

"Oh Jackson." I knew that was Melissa.

"Baby they can hear us." They can hear everybody but I doubted anybody cared. They were all trapped in their own dreams. Three perfect worlds just for Eric and Taylor, Nathan and Daley and Jackson and Melissa. No matter how long they were stuck, they knew two things for certain. One. They would never stand alone and they would always love each other.


End file.
